A Singers Secret
by CrazyCattxx
Summary: Santana is dating Dani, a famous singer. This has been a secret from Rachel and Kurt for a year now, its time to tell them that Santana is dating their favourite superstar. DANTANA


A/N - Howdy! so this DANTANA Fic, unsure about continuing this one...not sure where to go with it.

This is another fic of mine on wattpad called "A Singers Secret"... but I lost inspiration very quickly, so im hoping changing the characters would make me want to finish it...

Alright, I got my shoes, my bag and my keys, good to go. I made it to the front door when I remembered the tickets. The tickets Rachel wanted, so she could see this pop star in concert, I had to call her and let her know I had them. After a good minute of rummaging through my handbag that was full of crap, I eventually hit the jackpot and found my phone. I walked out the door, locked it, and began to dial her number.

'Hey Santana.' The way Rachel spoke, was as if she already knew what I was calling about, excited and anticipated? I'll take yes for $100.

'Hey dwarf, I got those tickets you wanted.' I answered.

'Oh thanks! You're a champion. Did you want me to come get them?'

'No, I'm on my way out so I can drop them by, you home?' I hope she wasn't gonna ask where I was going, as soon as I said that, in my head I was going ABORT MISSION, ABORT MISSION!...Too late. Wait for it...

'Yeah I am, just about to go out myself actually, where are you going? Want some company?

Damn it. I knew she would ask, 'Just for a drive around I guess, I don't feel like being at home. And no, no it's ok, just taking some time to myself, but thank you... I'll be around in a minute kay?' I kept hoping for her to drop it.

'Alrighty then, see ya in a few.'

I knew by the sound of the hesitation in her voice, Rachel was officially on to me, as soon as I get to her apartment, I'm going to get grilled, questions, critical looks and more questions when we talk after today. I think she is starting to get suspicious, I think I'm going to have to tell her soon, before things get too complicated.

I got in to my cute little black i30 when I received a text message -hey baby, can't wait to see you- and that made me smile like an idiot. I was about to text back when the thought of Lauren popped into my head. What am I going to tell her? She thinks I'm going for a drive, but I'm dressed a little good for someone who is supposed to be sitting in a car for while. Guess I'll just figure it out when I get there, wing it and hope nothing goes wrong.

I eventually got to Rachel's apartment and knocked on the door that read A39, she opened it with a smile and gave me a hug and I handed her the tickets.

'So you look cute today...' she knew I wasn't going for a drive, 'you must be planning on stopping somewhere.'

'Rachel...' I tried to interrupt and change the subject as soon as possible, but that obviously was just not going to happen right now. Rachel had a hunch, and when Rachel has a hunch, its best to let her go. I don't know what I'm gonna do now, I'm gonna have to tell her, and soon.

'Now, now San, I get it, it's ok, you don't have to tell me, that's fine, but I'll find out eventually. You know where I am when you're ready. Also you're still coming to the concert tonight right?'

Great. I gave her a half smile and a nod, I turned around and left, she had the tickets, my business with her was done today. I skipped down the stairs to my car; I was too impatient and excited to wait in the elevator. When I got down to my car and moved off, I felt funny, I checked around and all was good, until I turned a corner and saw a familiar car following me. Shit. She had a hunch alright, now she has resorted to stalking me. No trust what so ever, well in all fairness, I was keeping something from her ... She just didn't know it, that is until now. So now that I knew I was being followed; I had to make some phone calls. One of the things I was trying to avoid with Rachel, and here it is, this'd will teach me.

"Hey you." the sweet voice on the other end of the line greeted me.

"Hey sexy, I could be a little late, I think Rachel is on to us, she knows something is off." I explained

"Shit."

"Yeah, so she is actually following me right now, I'm gonna try and lose her, if not I will call you and we will organize something else alright?"

"Keep me updated; I'm only a phone call away alright, if you need me..."

"Gottcha babe, see you soon."

Once the phone call had come to an end, I knew now was the time I had to act, I didn't know how to approach it exactly, I mean how often does someone literally get stalked their best friend. I decided that I should try calling her, hopefully she answers.

I heard the dial tone stop and what sounded like wind, Rachel picked up but didn't say anything, so I started, 'Manhands, what are you doing?'

There was silence for a few seconds before she finally let out, 'What are you hiding from me Santana! We're friends, best friends. Best friends don't keep secrets.'

'Rach, I have never kept anything from you before now, I admit that, but this ... I need you to trust me. I want to tell you, but I need to figure a few things out before it comes out alright? Please, I am begging you to trust me.'

'Fine. So you're not gonna tell me where going even?'

'Goodbye Rachel, go home or go see one of the girls.'

'...but San...'

'I have never asked you to trust me before, well I have, but not like this, I really need you to do this for me, if you can't, it shows what you really think of our relationship. I need this.'

'Are you sure?' Rachel asked

'More than ever.' I confirmed.

Rachel sighed, and I saw her take the next exit through my review mirror, 'Let me know when you're ready, Manhands signing out.'

'Will do smart ass, bye.'

And that was that, easier than I thought to be honest. So that's Rachel out of the way, time to make another phone call...

The voice on the end of the phone answered, "How did you go?"

"Okay, I'll let you know when I see you, same place or change of plans?" I replied.

"Change of plans, I was recognized. Wanna go to my apartment?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Great, the door will be open, so let yourself in and make yourself at home alright?"

"Uhm alright? Where are you going to be?"

"You'll see..."

"Oh ok giggles!"

I was curious as to what would happen, but I played along for the hell of it.

I cranked up the stereo in my car and jammed along to some tunes as I made my way to what I would like to call, my future home. A few turns, a few traffic lights, and a few songs later, I had finally arrived. Before I got out of the car, I checked myself out in the mirror. Hair was looking good, little bit of cleavage, bit of touching up on the eye liner and mascara, and I was ready. I walked into the building a little nervous, I was completely unsure of what was to come as soon as I walked into that apartment. I got into the elevator, alone in a lift; didn't that make me feel so much better? Ugh no! I couldn't be bothered taking that stairs, even though the thought of being alone in a stairwell made me even more uneasy, I thought I would stick with the lift, and besides it was also quicker. Once I got out of the lift, I walked down the hallway, until I made it, apartment 47/L I stood in front of the door for a minute, trying to gather my thoughts and prepare myself, after all, I don't know what is going to happen, they could be sitting on the couch, even in the kitchen. Just before I could walk in, I took a second just to do a once over, then I out my hand on the door bangle an let myself in. I kinda just stood in the doorway after I closed the door, I didn't quite know what to do. When I heard a familiar voice yell from another room,

"Santana, I did say to make yourself at home..."

"How did you..." I couldn't even finish my sentence. So I did as the voice instructed, I moved yawls to the couch and sat down. I felt a lot more comfortable knowing I wasn't alone. I was in the middle of looking around when I turned to the right, I saw bare feet, as I looked up slowly, and I came across, smoothed tan legs. In cute little tight mini shorts. Then I came to the middle, a little tummy for show, my new respect for sport bras was because of this moment, her tight clothes on her amazing curves had me drooling. Continuing my eyes, taking it all in, I made it to the most amazingly beautiful face I had ever seen. Her smile was perfect and adorable, not to mention a little bit cheeky too, particularly when she giggled or laughed. I eventually met her eyes. Her brown eyes, so sparkly and easy to get lost in. Her hair was always perfect, even when she colours it ever few weeks, it never matters what colour it is, its always perfect. I think that was the exact moment I knew 10000000% without a doubt that if someone didn't think my girl was good looking, they deserve to be slapped.

"Finished gawking?" her raspy voice just made everything sound so much better.

"Who said gawking, I was admiring." I giggled a little.

She rolled her eyes and sat down on top of me, than began to talk to me in-between kissing me.

"...Hi.."

"...Hi yourself..."

"Everything...go...okay?"

"...mhm...I think...we have to...tell her...eventually"

"...no more...midnight...house calls...and...sneaking around?"

"...as fun...as that is...eventually...we have to...say something...but... Eventually...doesn't...mean now"

I felt her head nodding, started to get passionate, very passionate. I moved myself from under her and laid her down on the couch so I was on top of her. We undressed each other, giggling and breathing heavy at the same time. It felt like I hadn't seen her in forever, even though it was two nights ago.

"What time do you need to be there?"

"I'll have to leave shortly; I think they want one more rehearsal."

Yeah, you read right. The concert tonight, the concert I bought the tickets for, when I gave them to Rachel? Yeah, that's to see my girlfriend. I think it's fair to say I am pretty proud of her. This is the reason Manhands and Lady Hummel, don't know about me and Dani. The girls love Dani, or at least her famous persona, if they knew I was dating her, I don't know what their reaction would be. This is where the secret comes in, and since Rachel was getting suspicious, I think Dani and I have to let the cat out of the bag very soon.


End file.
